tribezfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Farm River/Some ideas for The Tribez future updates
Note that those things are just my opinions. If you have oblectives, feel free to comment. This is an unfinished blog. This blog is currently being built. Farmer's Bay Sugar Mill - '''Allows you to extract sugar from sugarcane. Has a better equipment but it's traditional uses still preserved. '''Construction Requirements Level: 55 Main Building: Level 12 Farmer's Bay quest: Sugar Refiner *Find 3 vaccum pans by ordering deals at Spinnery *Find 5 centrifuges by ordering deals at Dairy Farm *Find 7 transport belts by ordering deals at Wonder Tree Deals Trivia *Size:3x3 *Available on: Farmer's Bay *Maximum number per island: Unlimited Sugar Farm- '''Growing sugarcanes is not a joke. You need some farm kits and heavy work to grow sugarcanes. '''Construction Requirements Level: 53 Main Building: Level 12 Farmer's Bay quest: Farming Tools and Preparations *Find 12 rakes by ordering deals at Patches (Farmer's Bay) *Collect 75 Farming Kits at Ancient Market (Farmer's Bay) *Find 5 fertilizers by ordering deals at Patch Deals Trivia *Size: 3x3 *Available on: Farmer's Bay *Maximum number per island: Unlimited Cacao Bush- '''This can make supplies of food and cacaos which is needed for deluxe chocolates. '''Cost: *16 seeds *14 dressing *Gold: 12,000 Requirements: *Level: 58 *Main Building: Level 12 *Farmer's bay quest: The Choco Mystery #Find 5 cacao seeds at Coffee Tree #Restore the Cacao Tree Income: *Food:100 *Cacao Beans:15 *Juice: 12 *Exp: 30 Trivia: *Size: 1x1 *After harvesting 3 times, 1 hour is needed to rejuvenate the plant *Available on: Farmer's Bay Trade Buildings Candy Machine '''- The maker of the traditional but sweet candies. Candies will be enjoyed by kids and gave you real profit! '''Construction Requirements: Level: 56 Main Building: '''Level 12 Island of the ancients quest: The Sweetest Machinery *Find 6 Squeeze bottles at Cheese Factory *Find a Tray at Laboratory *Find a mini oven at Dish Shop '''Deals Trivia *Size: 4x4 *Available on: All islands, except Farmer's Bay *Maximum number per island: Unlimited Chocolate Factory - '''Make chocolates out of secret recipies, and your sweet coins and profits will flood your treasury! '''Requirements: Level: 59 Main Building: '''Level 12 Island of the ancients quest: The secret recipe *Find 5 Paolu's Exclusive Flour at Patch *Find 2 Golden Eggs by building Golden Decos or Four Cheeses *Find 6 Butter at Cheese Factory Miscallaneous '''The Legend Tournaments Legend tournaments is same as tournaments - Has medals and ranks, but it is more complex. It will give you special rewards aside of gems when you ranked. Requirements *Upgrade your Tournament Palace to the legend tournament palace to unlock tournaments. Cost: 2.5 million coins, 3000 food, 2500 polunarium and 3000 paint, 15 villagers and must be level 65 to do that. Takes 24 hours to upgrade *Your Main Building in Island of the Ancients must be at level 13 to upgrade the tournament palace *Must have Internet connection to join legend tournaments *Must be ranked at least one tournament to upgrade tournament palace Mechanics and Ranking *Ranking will be up to 100 instead of 40. *You must have at leat 500 legend medals to receive rewards. *Legend medals are given through different tasks. 200 tasks are availed every tournament. Tasks differ in classes. *Some examples of tasks are: Satisfying Wishes, ordering deals, completing competitions, exploring annomalies, clearing debris and more *Every tournament lasts 1 week. There is a one day cooldown to prepare for the next tournaments *Rewards differ to what the player ranks. Here are the table of rewards *If you won on the rank 1 3 times, you will get 3,000 gems instead of 500. Trivia *Size: 2x3 *Available on: All islands, except Farmer's Bay *Maximum number per island: Unlimited Category:Blog posts